User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/LOOK AT MY BIG FAT WISHLIST FOR THE NEXT SUPER MARIO MAKER 2 UPDATE!
Though it's likely to just be bug patches. I can't think of any Super Mario 3D World for Gizmos and such. The complete wishlist is here. This is what I totally want in Super Mario Maker 2 and hope it gets added. To see what I really want that might not happen unless I got lucky, click here. If underlined, it means TOTS WANT! Except on the "Super Mario 3D World Improvements", where it means don't care. *'Styles' **''Super Mario Odyssey'': Unlike any other style, it uses a HEALTH SYSTEM! That's right, no power-ups included! CAPPY! *'Themes' **''Beach'': Extremely odd to not have a Beach theme in Super Mario Maker 2, it has water like in the Forest theme. Nighttime will make characters swim out of water and walk in water. **''Mountain'': Again, weird it's not here. Nighttime effect... probably water or maybe even odd woozy controls. **''Lava'': Jeez, yeah, you know this, some kind of volcanic theme which isn't in a castle. When night falls... METEORS ALSO FALL!!! **''Tower'': Except, it's not really one. Sure you can climb up it but you literally can't make it vertical without... well, you know. At night it gets all dark. **''Bonus'': Well, for awesome Bonus worlds of awesomeness! Nighttime effect blocks you from proceeding not until you headbutt a Roulette Block which determines the effect. *'Terrain' **''Fake Ground'': Ground which looks real but you can actually go in it. *'Items' **''P-Coins'': Coins which only appear when a P-Switch is activated. Yum yum coins! **''Super Acorn'': Exclusive to the New Super Mario Bros U Style, it's a powerful suit which gives you insane gliding and clinging capabilities. WEE! **''Lucky Bell'': The luckier variant of the Cat Bell. *'Enemies' **''Unique Enemies'': Enemies unique for each theme. Three each! (note that I'm changing my unique enemies) **''Unique Time Enemies'': Enemies unique for each theme and time. Two each! (same here) **''Fuzzy'': An awesome fuzzball which flies around and around. **''Coin Coffer'': Enemies which release a heck ton of coins when destroyed. **''Spike'': Unique enemy for desert theme out of Super Mario 3D World. Spits and throws spike balls at you. *'Gizmos' **''Switchback'': Stationary until you're on it. Can be on tracks to go in a certain direction. **''P-Block'': Blocks which only appear when a P-Switch is activated. **''Light Block'': Technically blocks which emit light and can be held up. Spin jumping with them has CAUSTIC EFFECTS! **''Directional Blocks'': Exclusive to Super Mario 3D World, if Mario bumps his head on one, it moves to the direction he wants it to move. **''Toads'' (any style other than Super Mario 3D World)/''Sprixie Princesses'' (Super Mario 3D World): Bring them back to the stage because you have to. Automatically sets the clear condition to "Reach the goal with number Toad(s)/Sprixie Princess(es) in tow.". Note that Toads are replaced with Sprixie Princesses in Super Mario 3D World Styles. **''Spike Bars'': Just a variant of the Fire Bar which can't be eaten by Yoshi but can be stomped on by Yoshi. Probably even edible. *'Other Stuff' **''Super Mario 3D World Improvements'': Underlined basically means I don't really care if this isn't added. ***Tracks ***Enemy stacking ***Winged Stingbies ***Bullies being affected by Clear Pipes ***Nighttime & daytime **''Clear Condition Improvements'': There's way too little clear conditions and like five of them you can't do. Time to improve on that! Maybe have multiple clear conditions and such like that! What about... **''Liquids?: Fliprus Lake literally has WATER. I don't get why we can't make arctic-like stages in Super Mario Maker 2 without going for a little dive. Maybe improve on it? Maybe give the ability to add water and disable water for all themes? If so, Forest's nighttime theme has gotta change. Probably darkness? Maybe have the Lava Underground theme? Uhh... ***Speaking of, there's like FOUR courses which use water and poison (barring Soda Jungle, that has a lot of poison) that can't be recreated. **''Nighttime Improvements: Seriously, nighttime looks too bland (unless it's the ghost house, underwater, or airship theme, but barring super mario bros underwater and airship theme). Like, come on, a starry sky at Night Snow? What about it being at night? Also, can we disable and enable nighttime effects? Weird Stuff *The Porcupuffer has some strange physics. **If the Porcupuffer gets hit by a fireball at the same time Mario dies, it decides to gulp Mario down twice. **If the Porcupuffer gets hit by your scratch at the same time Mario dies... he actually vanished out of existance. The Porcupuffer's mouth turns out to be a black hole. This also happens when the Porcupuffer gets struck by something pretty random which can kill it, more commonly a Banzai Bill. ***Yes, unlike the Cheep Chomp, the Porcupuffer's mouth is a BLACK HOLE. The Cheep Chomp, however, just straight up dies when Mario gets chewed up by it and hit by a fireball. *If two Boom Booms attack at the same frame and are at the same frame, they become a helicopter. If stomped and at a certain position, they try and use Pom Pom's weird flying shell attack but miserably fail and become flying turtle shells. *You can BRIEFLY see the T-Pose of Boom Boom if you stomp him while he's invisible. *Bowser Jr. sometimes gets flimsy (easier to see with a melee attack power-up when hitting bowser jr. while he's ground pounding) when he falls after a ground pound. Sometimes he gets crushed even. Category:Blog posts